


Valentine's Day | Saiouma

by someonefromanytown



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonefromanytown/pseuds/someonefromanytown
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! The most romaticized day of the year. Though a bit of a bold move, Kokichi Ouma buys a box of chocolates for a special someone, but he had absolutely no clue how to give it to them.





	Valentine's Day | Saiouma

**Author's Note:**

> **note before the note, i accidentally took the idea from like, the only fanfiction i've read in the past few days, so reese, if you're reading this, any correlations to hvg was not on purpose lmao**  
> *first full length fanfiction. aughhh, the title of the doc that i wrote this on was "saiouma gay sht (they dont fuck)," so don't expect any smut. enjoy~*  
> ~moonphr

    It was Valentine’s Day. Kokichi had just bought a box of chocolates to give to a certain someone, but he had absolutely no clue how to actually give it to them. Now, Kokichi was usually an extremely confident person, in and out, but he couldn’t seem to swallow the pit in his throat that was stopping him this time. He had now been in the living room of his apartment for four hours contemplating how exactly he would give the box to the person.

    After pacing around the room about a hundred times, Kokichi went over to a nearby armchair and sat down for a moment, putting the chocolates down on the table next to him.  _ When are Shuichi and Kaito getting home? _ He thought to himself, but brushed it off, relaxing for a bit while he had even  **more** time to think about how he was going to do all of ths.

    However, that relaxation was short lived, as not 10 minutes later, Shuichi and Kaito entered the apartment. Shuichi called out to him, knowing that Kokichi likely didn’t have anyone over. “Hey, Kokichi, we’re home!” He called, taking off his overcoat and putting it on the coat hanger. Kokichi immediately bounced up from the chair he had been sitting in, quickly covering the chocolates with his bandana. 

    “Oh, hey Shuichi! You’re back!” He said, completely ignoring the tallest of the three, Kaito. “Where’d you go?”

    Shuichi rubbed the back of his head. “We went to hang out with the gang, it was me, Kaito, Kiibo, Miu, and Maki.” 

    “What were Kiibo and Miu doing there?” 

    He chuckled. “Probably fucking in a bathroom or something. It was mostly just me, Kaito, and Maki hanging out at the mall.”

    “Oh, that’s fun!”

    “...which part?” 

    Kokichi winked before walking to his room, making sure to grab the chocolates. “That’s a matter of opinion!” He teased before entering the room, swiftly closing the door behind him.

    Shuichi reached out his hand. “K-kokichi that’s my room too!” He said, but Kokichi had already locked the bedroom door behind him. 

    “Well, we’re not getting in there for a while.” Kaito said calmly, as he placed his hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, once he gets out, you two will get some alone time.” He took off his hand and walked into the kitchen to prepare a sandwich. “For now, I’m gonna watch TV.”

*******   


 

  
    Kokichi slid onto the ground and leaned against the door, putting the chocolates on his bed He sighed. _ I did it again. I had the perfect opportunity to talk to him again and I messed it up _ ! He got up from his spot on the floor and went over to the closet, putting on a bit of a nicer outfit, a white dress shirt with a checkered tie, something Kokichi would only wear on a formal occasion. He put on some black dress pants and tied it all together with his signature Vans, a pair of checkered slip-ons.

    After dressing, Kokichi looked in the mirror, holding the chocolates, still wrapped with his bandana. “I think this will do.” He thought aloud. after being 100% sure that he was ready, he went over to the door and unlocked it, exiting the room to see a surprised duo sitting down on the couch watching TV.

    "Heyyy! Kokichi, you’re looking pretty fine!” Kaito shouted from his spot on the couch. “What’s the occasion?”

    Kokichi became flustered, hiding the chocolates behind his back. “Ah! I’m just gonna walk around the town, that’s all!” It was obvious that Kokichi was lying, but it obviously wasn’t a normal lie for him.

   Shuichi noticed the box and got up from the sofa. “Alright if I come with? If it’s not a bother.”

    “Of course, Shuichi! It’s just, uh, yeah!” He went over to the kitchen counter and put the chocolates down, out of sight for anyone in the living room.

    “I’m gonna go change, I’ll be out in a minute!” Shuichi left the room, locking the bedroom door behind him. Kaito got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, putting his plate into the sink. 

    He noticed the wrapped box. “Who’s that for?” 

    “It’s for Shu-...hey wait why do you want to know?” Kokichi said, getting overly defensive all the sudden.

    Kaito chuckled. “It’s not like it’s _obvious_ or anything. Wanna hear a secret? Shuichi wanted to take you out tonight anyways, but he was too nervous to ask directly. There’s your tip for the evening, or well, maybe you’ll get a different tip tonight.” He winked, then laughed at the thought and went to his room. 

    Kokichi’s face went flush with embarrassment. “It’s not like that and you know it Kaito!” He picked up the box and sighed. That’s when Shuichi came out of his room. The outfit he was wearing was surprisingly formal, almost as if what Kaito said was true.

    “Oh hey Kokichi, are you ready to go out?” He asked, heading over to the door where he could get his overcoat from the coat hanger. 

    “Yeah!” He hid the box behind his back again, and led Shuichi out of the room.   


***

 

    The two got into Kokichi’s car. Before heading to the driver’s side, Kokichi was quick to put the chocolates in the backseat, trying to cover up what they were if Shuichi were to notice.

   “What’s that box?” He asked. 

    Kokichi sparked out a nervous laugh, before closing the drivers door and putting the keys in. “It’s nothing! So, uh, where do you wanna go?”

    “It doesn’t matter to me, as long as you’re good with it!” 

    “How does, uh, sitting around in the mall sound?” 

    Shuichi laughed. “I’ve already done that for 4 hours today, but I’m down to spend another 4 with you.” 

_     Damn, Shuichi is surprisingly smooth with his talking. I would think this would be the opposite, but apparently, I’m stuck in the position of the bottom, I’m not a fucking bottom! Shit, now I’m thinking things that I shouldn’t… I should focus on going now.  _ Kokichi turned on the car. “Let’s head out then?” 

    “You’re driving.”   


***

 

    The two arrived at the mall at around 7 o'clock. Kokichi was the first to exit the car, making sure to grab the wrapped gift from the backseat. Shuichi opened his door and walked over to the other side of the car, where Kokichi was. 

    He leaned against the side. “So, wanna head to the food court?”

    “Yeah, we’ve got nothing better to do.”

    The two headed out to the food court, where they saw two familiar faces, Miu and Kiibo. They eating ice cream together, even if it was a bit awkward for Kiibo, the two seemed to be having a good time. Shuichi ran over to them. 

    “Hey! How are you guys?” Shuichi asked, pulling a chair from a nearby table to sit by them. 

    “Oh, Shuichi, hi!” Miu shifted her focus to him, “What’s the fancy outfit for?” Shuichi leaned up against the table and whispered something to her and Kiibo. She seemed surprised for a moment, then patted Shuichi on the back. 

   “Ah, yeah. Kokichi!” He called out, motioning for the purple haired to come over to where he was. Shuichi set up a chair, as Kokichi walked over and sat. 

    “If it isn’t the cum dumpster and her boyfriend with a built-in vibrator! How are you guys?” At the remark, Kiibo became flustered. 

    “Hey! That’s robophobic to assume!” He pouted and crossed his arms, and Miu began to laugh. 

    “Kokichi, you know it’s not like that, yet…As for you and Sushi over here, it seems like that’s the plan for tonight, eh?” Both Shuichi and Kokichi’s faces grew red. 

    “Moving on!” Shuichi practically shouted. “Kokichi, do you wanna get some food?”

    Kokichi got up from the chair and pulled Shuichi up. “Sure, wanna grab a few drinks while we’re at it?”

    “Yeah, but don’t drink too much, one of us is gonna have to drive.” Kokichi led him to one of the bars, and the two sat down at the counter. 

***

  
    They got a few drinks, before ordering dinner. They sat down in the corner of a semi-expensive restaurant, and got a steak, to share. 

    Shuichi swirled his straw around in his drink, seeming to get lost in the other’s purple eyes. “How was the day, well, sitting at home alone?” He asked, still not shifting his focus from Kokichi.

    “Ah, I didn’t do much.” He leaned back in his chair. “How was your time with Kaito and Maki?”

    “It was fun. We ate food, talked about life for a bit, then went on a bit of a throwback. The three of us went and sat down in the grass, kinda like we used to when we trained.” He finally broke his focus, looking into the glass window behind him. “We went back to the academy too.”

    “Oh? What was it like?” Kokichi asked curiously, now enticed in Shuichi’s story. “Was it any similar to how it was when we went there?”

    “Not really, well, actually, a bit. It was the same layout and everything, but like, everything else was different.” He took a napkin from the table, and got a pen from his shirt pocket. “It was like,” he began to draw on the napkin, “there weren’t any cameras or anything, all of the places where ‘death’ occured were cleaned up, but it seemed like it had been turned into a tourist trap.” He showed Kokichi the napkin, which he drew a rough sketch of the entrance on. 

    Kokichi examined the sketch. _ It really was like a tourist trap, huh. _ “Dude!” He pulled something up on his phone and dragged Shuichi to look it. “Here’s somewhere I went last summer, it reminded me of this.” It was a picture of a sort of a fair, with clown heads painted on around the entrance.

    “What- Is this something by D.I.C.E.?” 

    “Nee-heehee, you’ve gotten that right Sushi!” He brings up another picture from his phone, this time, it was a picture of spray cans, stencils, and around 10 people wearing white. “Me and D.I.C.E. did this while we were all on break.” Kokichi leaned on Shuichi’s shoulder, kicking his foot up in the air. “Too bad no one caught us, would’ve been fun to lie our way out of that!”

    Shuichi chuckled. “Can I go back to where I was sitting now?” 

    “Oh, yeah!” He lifted his head. Thats when their food arrived, along with more alcohol, as Kokichi requested. 

    “Let’s eat then?” Shuichi suggested, as he took the knife from his silverware and cut the steak into two pieces, and separating them. The two began to eat their food, not talking much during the time. 

    After eating, and drinking a bit too much, Kokichi leaned back in his chair, and took the box of chocolates from behind his seat. Probably a bit too drunk, he got up from the chair and kneeled on the ground. “Shuichiii,” He stuttered, taking the chocolates in his hand, much like a wedding ring. 

    Shuichi kept his place in the chair, giggling a bit as the drunken Kokichi basically proposed to him with a box of chocolates. He didn’t stop the other from doing it though.

    “I-I bought s-some chocolates for y-youu.” He handed the chocolates to the taller, getting back up on his feet. “I h-hope you like themmm.” As soon as he got onto his feet, he started stumbling, falling onto Shuichi, forcing him to catch Kokichi. 

    The two began laughing together, as the waiter came over and brought the check. It wasn’t much, but Shuichi offered to pay. After paying for everything, plus sharing a few of the chocolates, Kokichi and Shuichi went back to the car, where they switched, and Shuichi was going to drive, as he was much more sober.

    Still, on the ride home, the both of them were at least a bit tipsy, more so Kokichi. He  leaned onto Shuichi’s shoulder. “Hnngh, Sh-shuichiiiii…” He muttered, before basically passing out on the taller’s lap. Shuichi looked down for a moment and sighed, as he looked back at the road, which was surprisingly clear for the night of Valentine’s Day. He ended up stopping and parking at a nearby McDonalds, as he took Kokichi’s unconscious body and put it in the backseat, kissing his head goodnight.

    “Goodnight, Kokichi.” He sat down on the floor of the back and leaned on Kokichi, as he began to pass out. He made sure to text Kaito that they would be a bit late getting home that night. Kokichi and Shuichi ended up sleeping together in the backseat of Kokichi’s car for the night…

***

 

    When Kokichi woke up, he was surprised with a hangover and a sleeping Shuichi leaned against his stomach. The light from the sun was bright and it was hard to see, especially with the amount of alcohol in his system. He began to lean up, rubbing his head. The movement of his body led to Shuichi beginning to wake up as well. 

    “Hey, sleepyhead!” Kokichi said, pulling Shuichi from off the floor and onto the seat. He looked into Shuichi’s eyes, before leaning up to him. “Shuichi, I know you’re still tired and all-”

    Suddenly and without hesitation, Shuichi took Kokichi’s cheek in his hand and pulled him up for a kiss. Although it was a surprise for Kokichi, he wasn’t against it. He pulled his arms around Shuichi’s shoulders and the two sat like this for about 4 minutes, before Shuichi pulled away gently. 

    “Will I be your boyfriend? Hell yes.” It was almost as if Shuichi could read the shorter’s mind, as he finished the sentence that Kokichi was trying to say before the interruption. The two fell asleep in the back of the car again, obviously still extremely sleep deprived from the previous night. 

***

 

    Around two hours later, Shuichi woke again, making his way to the front seat, where he drove home, Kokichi still asleep in the back. Once he got home, he carried Kokichi to the door, where Kaito was prepared to let them in. As he passed by, Kaito gave Shuichi a pat on the back. 

    “I’ll give you two some alone time, nice job last night, I'll assume it went well.”

    “Heh, yeah. Thanks for the advice, Kaito.”

    “No problem man!” He made his way to his car and drove off. Shuichi carried Kokichi the rest of the way inside and dropped him onto his bed. They laid together for a bit, until Shuichi was sure that the other was asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *i'll write more later on. probably not consistantly at all, but i thought i'd post this because i was semi proud of it.*  
> ~moonphr


End file.
